Angels In Hell
by Fuzzy Panda Kim
Summary: A girl, angry at an unwanted suitor, wishes him away, thinking it was all in fun. Little did she know the consequences. Rated for some offensive language.
1. A Sin With No Name

Note: This is NOT your typical Labyrinth story in one MAJOR way!  You'll see in Chapter 2!! ^.~ And yes, I really do have pink hair...and Maddie really DOES have platinum-blonde hair. Artificially, of course. ^_^'

Angels in Hell

Chapter One-A Sin With No Name

"How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

Kim groaned slightly, shaking her brilliant pink head a bit, then looked up at the screen.  It was hard not to drool at the sight of Jareth, in all of his spandexed glory, strutting around, waving little glass balls between his fingers.  She gave a small giggle, tearing her sea-green eyes away from the screen, and elbowed her best friend, Maddie.  "David Bowie yummyness!  Mmmmmmm!!!!" The two girls dissolved into giggles, while their male friend, Jeremy, rolled his amber eyes skyward.

"What's he got that I don't?" He asked Maddie, swinging an arm around her shoulders to play with a few strands of her platinum-blonde hair.  Instinctively, Kim began to hum, 'Here Comes the Bride', but a deadly glare from Maddie and Jeremy shut her up.  That didn't stop her from smirking knowingly at the cuddling pair, though, but they ignored her.  After all, she did this all the time.

The three seventh-graders, as well as their entire class, were sitting in the Music room, watching The Labyrinth for its "Musical Inspiration".  That was a lie, actually-everyone knew the music teacher fancied David Bowie.  Kim could understand why-after all, how many fifty-year-old men could pull off wearing spandex?  Not many, that was for sure.  She let out a giggle, standing up and stretching her arms.  It was funny how only a half-hour of sitting down could make your muscles seize up.

"Morning, Kim." A voice purred in her ear, making her jump.  Arms encircled her waist, yanking her against someone's hard chest, arms still in the air.  She didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

"Todd!" She hissed, yanking herself out of his grasp and turning to face him.  The tall boy smirked at her, eyes gleaming mischievously from under his long, black bangs.  He reached over and took Kim's hand in his own, his grin becoming ever wider.  The infuriated girl snatched her hand back, crossing her arms childishly.

"I am so damn serious, Todd!" She hissed between clenched teeth, her entire body tensing instinctively as he merely moved the slightest bit closer. "If you do not get away from me this instant..." The boy merely grinned all the more wider, reaching out and taking both her hands, unfolding her arms in the process.

That was it. "Look!" Kim snarled, yanking her hands away and prodding him in the chest so hard he winced with pain.  "I am SO fed up with you, Todd!  I..."

Kim stopped, eyes widening as she saw the screen over Todd's shoulder.  Slowly, she smiled, then looked straight into the startled boy's eyes.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away.  Right now."

Immediately, the TV screen went black.

There were several groans from various students, but those groans turned to screams of terror as the lights died abruptly, without so much as a flicker.  Kim heard the teacher screaming, "Settle, class, settle!", but the note of panic in her voice was too obvious for the words to take much meaning.  If anything, it only heightened the pandemonium.

Thunder clapped outside, lightning flashing long enough for Kim to see the boy in front of her.  In that moment, she saw another figure walking briskly up behind him, reaching forward.

"NO!" Kim screamed, reaching out and grabbing Todd's arm.  The boy gave a startled yelp, staggering under the unexpected weight of a girl attaching herself to his arm.  And, as the two stood there, Kim felt something that made her heart stands still.

Fingers.  Icy cold fingers, prying her own off Todd's arm.  The boy had gone limp, and Kim wrapped an arm around his waist to hold him up, trying to swat the chilling hand away.  Another set of fingers took her other hand, trying to tug Todd from her grasp.  Kim choked on her tears, yanking at Todd in an attempt to keep him with her.

"No." She whispered, shaking her head as the fingers became more annoyed with their tugging.  "Don't take him, please-" But it was to no avail.  Next second, the owner of the hands had finally succeeded in his attempts, and Kim felt Todd pulled away from her.

She stood there, trembling with fear, then gave a howl of anguish as she fell to her knees, burying her face in her hands, her entire body reacting to the flood of guilt now washing over her.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Yes...that was ridiculously short.  Next chapter will be longer...I promise. X_X


	2. Lost In the Darkness

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah...I forgot it on Chapter One. --; I don't own The Labyrinth or any related info.  I own this version of Jareth, and a lot of the characters, as the originals have gone bye-bye, but nothing else, okay?  Maddie, Jeremy,m and Mickey belong to themselves, and Todd-AKA my boyfriend, hee-hee!-belongs to me.  I made him tell me so today. ^_^

Angels in Hell

Chapter Two-Lost In the Darkness

As she kneeled there on the floor, sobbing, Kim felt a strange sense of loneliness.  Nobody else made a noise in the room, not a sound.  And, wait a minute.

Even the thunder had stopped.

Slowly, Kim raised her face from her hands, blinking into pitch blackness.  She could see nothing.  'This isn't right.' She thought to herself, 'My eyes should have adjusted by now.' She bit her lip until she felt the coppery flow of blood fill her mouth, and winced slightly.  Sucking her newly opened lip, she stood slowly, looking around her again.  No good, she still couldn't see a thing.

"Maddie?" She whimpered, softly, feeling wildly around for her friend. "Jeremy?  Ms.Gould?" No answers.  And, now that she had started moving, she couldn't feel anything, either-no people, no TV, no furniture, no nothing.  The room was completely empty of anything.  Then it hit her:

No, the room wasn't empty; she just wasn't in it anymore.

Now Kim was really starting to panic.  She screamed, running around in the blackness, searching desperately for something familiar. "Hello?!" She squawked, arms flailing wildly in hopes that she might hit something.  "Where am I?!  What happened?"

"That's a very good question, Kimberly."

She let out a short scream, snapping around to see who had spoken.  There was no one.  "WHO'S THERE?!" She shrieked, her voice reverberating off the unseen walls. "SHOW YOURSELF!" And, from the shadows, he did.

"Good day, Kimberly-Ann." He whispered, walking over to her in long, quick strides.  Kim backed away, heart thudding painfully in her chest. "Who the hell are you?!" She hissed, bracing herself in case he suddenly sprung at her to attack.  "Where the hell is Todd?!"

The boy smirked, leaning heavily on one foot.  "You disappoint me, Kimberly." He purred, shaking his head disbelievingly.

Her first impression was that he didn't look a thing like David Bowie.

While the David Bowie Jareth had been tall, with out-of-control((and VERY sexy, heehee))pale hair, the real Jareth was quite the opposite.  He was only about average height, a bit taller then Kim, with black hair tied in a ponytail at the back of his neck.  Their attires were also quite different-this one wore not spandex, but more of a fantasy-world boy's outfit, complete with breeches, tunic, white shirt, and knee-high leather boots.  But the air of arrogance was definitely there, that kingly I'm-Better-Then-You-So-Shut-Up-And-Listen smirk stuck plainly on his face.  But what really caught Kim were his eyes.

Now, Kim had heard countless times in fanfiction about Jareth's mismatched eyes, but she herself had never seen any hint of this in the movie.  Neither did she see it in the real, actual Jareth, but there was still something rather haunting about them-pale blue, rimmed with charcoal, gazing intently into her own. 'Damnit, he's handsome.' Kim found herself thinking, and it took almost all her willpower not to blush. 'No, mustn't think that!  He might be a mind-reader...'

"Very observant, Kimberly." She jumped a good foot in the air-she had not expected him to actually be able to read minds!  It was just a silly notion of hers!

"Expect the unexpected, Kimberly."

"Don't call me that." She snarled, angrily, glaring up at him.  "Where the fuck is Todd?!" Jareth smirked, eyes sparkling, as though he were telling some hilariously funny joke. "I think you know that answer."

Kim sighed, looking down, fists clenched.  This was just not her day.  "I have thirteen hours to get through your Labyrinth and save Todd?" She didn't look up, but she could feel his smirk, and knew she was right.  "So...where do I begin?"

Suddenly, she felt cold fingers caress her chin and jerked her head upward, staring into Jareth's cold, cruel eyes.  "Turn around, Kimberly." He purred, cupping her chin with his hand.  Shivers ran down Kim's spine; he was close, almost too close.  Very slowly, she turned around, knowing that she would see the Labyrinth and, in the distance, the castle of the Goblin King.

"Hey, now I know what Sarah was thinking." She muttered, amusedly. "It really doesn't look that hard.  I mean, mazes are really Mickey's thing, but I'm not all that bad, and this looks like a piece of cake!" Jareth gave a small chuckle, stepping up behind her and looping his arms around her waist.  Kim shuddered, but decided not to try to break free-she wouldn't give the sadistic bastard the pleasure of watching her try to escape.

"You have thirteen hours." He whispered in her ear, the feeling of his breath on her skin making her shiver. 'God, even his breath is cold.' She mused, idly, but shook her head.  "Whatever." She snapped, staring out at the castle. "I'll see you there." She felt Jareth release her, stepping away, but didn't turn to look at him.  Instead, she just took off down the hill, towards the gates that would bring her into the Labyrinth, and to Todd.

Behind her, Jareth smiled sadistically. "Oh no, my sweet Kimberly." He whispered to the wind. "I'll see you along the way."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Okay...it wasn't much longer...beh.  I broke my promise, you may now whack me with rubber chickens. @_@ I'll try to write things longer next time...chapter three will almost certainly be longer; it'll have a further-along stopping point. -.-;

Well, now you know why it's different! ^.~ And yes, the Mickey that was mentioned as the 'Maze-Master' is indeed my dear, sweet beta and friend!  And she really IS a maze-master...she completed one of those Corn-Field mazes in a half-hour, while her friends(AKA me and another boy), who started BEFORE her, didn't come out for another two hours. o.O Yikes...

I've decided I like Morgan's idea of thanking her reviewers, so methinks I'll do it, too!!!

**Mickey**-There is? o.O Wow...I guess that's another reason why it's not a plot-spoiler to beta...maybe I WILL go find somebody after all! ^_^

**Addie**-Heh!  Keep trying!  But this time, frizz up your hair, put on too much makeup, and wear Spandex before hand.  Mock Jareth.  He'll come. ^.~

**Anne Parkington**-O_O NO!  DON'T CRY!*Hands her tissues*Jebus, here's the chapter!!! o_o; Never made anybody CRY before...cool. ^^


	3. Of Tiny Faeries and Goblin Kings

(*Bangs head on the keyboard*)Wheeeee...here is iiiiiiiiis...@_# MOOSEMOOSE! Sorry about taking so long...(*Bangs head on the keyboard some more*)I'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! o_O Well, yes I will, but that isn't the point...(*Blink*)The drunken goblins scene is short and badly-written because I added it in at the last minute without showing it to Mickey, though she did know I was putting it in.  Ignore that.  Or I'll eat you. o_o;

Disclaimer: ....It is not in my nature to disclaim a story more then once.  It defeats the whole purpose of the thing.

Angels In Hell

Chapter Three-Of Tiny Faeries and Goblin Kings

In the heart of the Labyrinth, enfolded in shadow, stood the lonely castle of King Jareth.  It was a magnificent structure that was once a place of unearthly beauty, but had since fallen into shadows as the kingdom collapsed.  Now this castle was all that was left.  And besides Jareth, its only inhabitants were the kind you don't want around your house.

I am speaking, of course, about the goblins.

"The king got another kid wished down here!" A particularly fat goblin announced as he drank heavily from his wine bottle, slopping the liquid all over the floor in the process.  The others gathered around him all cheered, hiccupped, giggled, or, if they had drunk so much wine they'd lost the ability of speech temporarily, waved their bottles in the air, knocking out several of their fellows in the process.  Which, or course, led to more laughter, and more drinking.

"And what will be done with him?" Another Goblin asked as he took a long swig of wine.  His companion, who already looked too drunk too be allowed but continued to chug from his bottle, began to mutter something.  All the goblins nodded in agreement to whatever he had said, toasted rather clumsily, and continued to drink.

It wasn't long before they'd all forgotten this entire conversation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Todd sat huddled in a corner of a dark room, knees drawn up to his chest, trying hard to remember what had happened earlier.  He'd been making a move on Kim.  She had gotten all pissed-off and said...something.  He couldn't remember what.  It didn't really matter, anyway.  There were things much more...important to be dealt with.

Like, what the hell had happened between the power shortage and the instant he woke up in a dungeon?

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Todd felt his body instinctively curling up into an even tighter ball, eyes squeezed tightly shut.  'This is not happening.' He told himself, sternly. 'I am in the music room, watching a movie, with Kim nearby bitching at me...'

"Yes, just go on telling yourself that, why don't you?"

Todd sighed, jerking his head upward to look around.  It was quite obvious that he was NOT in the music room.  It was also quite obvious that he was in some serious shit.

Either that or it was quite obvious he was out of his mind.

"Indeed?" The voice purred, accompanied by a light chuckle. "If you ask me, you are not out of your mind...I'm just in it."

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Todd yelled, ducking his head down even further.  God, he did not need this right now! "Who the hell are you, anyways?!  Where are you?!  Why am I here?!?!?!  _Let me_-"

He was cut off by a loud clicking noise as the torches burst into life all around him, their flames licking across the room to reveal...a boy.

He was young, or at least young-looking, with long dark hair tied back in a ponytail.  He was sitting in a plain wooden chair as though it were a throne, with all the air of a royal pain in the ass.  And his eyes...Todd shivered.  No human should have eyes like that.  They had to be contacts or something, yes, that was it.  But something about those pale eyes looking around absent-mindedly was just too real for Contacts.  No, they were real.  He was real.  This whole bloody nightmare was real.

Damn.

"Now, Todd." He said, his voice arrogant and superior. "You were saying...?" It took Todd a minute to catch on.  Then he remembered his unfinished sentence.  He gulped, fighting to keep his voice even.

"Let me out." He whispered, his voice gratefully calm. "I want out.  Now." The boy turned to look at him, a surprised expression on his face as he shook his head.  Todd began to look wildly around for a door.  Maybe he could run, make a break for it, find a police station, or even a gas station!  Anywhere besides here.  But there was something wrong.  Oh so very wrong.

"I see that you have realized," The boy commented in a tone so casual that he might have been discussing the weather. "That there is absolutely no way out of here."

Okay.  Now Todd was starting to panic.

"Look!" He roared, hastily backing away, only to have his back meet stone.  There was nowhere to go. "Will you just cut this crap and tell me who the fucking hell you are?!" The boy raised an eyebrow, shifting his position slightly, eyes never leaving Todd's face.  He seemed only mildly interested.

"Funny that you wouldn't recognize me." He said, his tone light and airy. "Especially since you were just watching a movie about me." Todd blinked.  Damn, this was too confusing.  The boy groaned, rolling his eyes, and produced a tiny glass ball, which he twirled between his fingers for some time before he let it drop idly onto the floor.

Strangely enough, it did not break.  Nor did it fracture, or scratch, or anything else that would destroy its perfect, clear surface.  It took Todd a moment to realize that this was because the orb had not even touched the floor.  Indeed, it was hovering inches above the stone, drifting lazily through the air towards him.  Sounds were emitting from it, voices, shouting, various noises.  And there were pictures, too.  Moving pictures, as though a miniature film was being played out beneath its transparent surface.

Something very odd was happening inside that glass sphere.

"You want to know what happened?" The boy whispered as the bauble rose to float gently in front of Todd's face. He found himself transfixed by the image within, unable to tear his eyes away.  The boy chuckled ever so softly. "Here's your first clue."

_"I am so damn serious, Todd!  If you do not get away from me this instant..."_

_A chuckle, light and joking, followed by a snarl and a sharp intake of breath._

_"Look!  I am SO fed up with you, Todd!  I..."_

_Silence, utter silence, broken only by the breathing of both figures.  Then, with a sort of mock triumph-_

_"I wish the goblins would come and take you away.  Right now."_

Todd blinked. 'I wish the Goblins...' He had heard that phrase before.  And suddenly, he knew where.  And all the pieces finally fit together.

His mouth dropped open as the glass orb vanished in the tiniest rush of wind, and he pointed at this boy, hand shaking violently. "N-no way!" He stuttered, heart racing with fear. "You can't be...you're not..." Jareth sighed, leaning back in his chair and examining his nails, the perfect image of arrogance.  _Why_ hadn't he seen it before?!

"David Bowie does not make a good me." He stated, calmly, waving his fingers absent-mindedly in the air. "Appearance-wise, he is about thirty years too old."

Todd smirked, shaking his head disbelievingly. "Don't tell that to Kim." He warned, looking up at Jareth, "She just might eat you." The Goblin King narrowed his eyes, and Todd immediately realized this was not the time or place to be making bad jokes.  So, instead he tried another question.

"You can't be much older then Kim's friend's sister, whatshername." He muttered, glancing up at the king. "How old are you?"

Jareth smiled, showing off his...fangs?!  Todd had seen Kim's friend, Maddie, and seen her extra long and pointy canines, but they were nothing compared to these.  These were actual fangs, razor sharp, and carnivorous.  They were also another reason to fear this Jareth.  Todd shivered as he realized he might be in a worse situation then he had thought.

"Would you believe me if I told you I was nine-thousand years old?" The Goblin King asked, reclining back slightly in his chair.  Todd smirked, staring the Jareth straight in the eyes. "No, not after everything I've seen already." He admitted, turning to look at the tiny window, high up on the wall. "What's Kim doing, anyway?"

There was a small noise as Jareth rose to his feet, walking over to kneel next to Todd.  In his hand, he held another one of those tiny crystal orbs, which Todd now recognized as the king's "dream-balls". 'Of course.' He thought, bitterly. 'Jim Henson and George Lucas couldn't have gotten everything wrong.' He peered curiously into the orb, and was amazed at what he saw behind its perfect glass surface.  There, standing in the middle of a large garden, was...

"Kimberly." Jareth acknowledged, nodding his head and twirling the tiny ball in his fingers. "Let's have a look at what she's doing, eh?"

Todd could only nod, transfixed by the sight.  Jareth smiled his fangy smile, looking into the glass sphere as well.

"What are you doing, sweet one?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Goddamnit!"

The pink-haired fury dashed from plant to plant, checking it for anything-or anyone-that might help her.  This was a magical Labyrinth, for crying out loud!  Shouldn't there be little magical creatures all over waiting for her, whether to bitch at her, help her, or kill her?!

...Apparently not.

Finding nothing, she threw up her hands and sat down hard on the ground. "I can't believe it!" She fumed, "Sarah got Hoggle, and Ludo, and Didymus...why don't I get somebody?!" Realizing she was starting to sound just like Sarah, Kim shut up very hurriedly.

"Guess I should just accept what I've got."  She mused, halfheartedly. "After all, Jareth could've denied me the chance to save Todd at all!"  An image of Todd's shocked face, just as he had looked the instant before the blackout, flashed through Kim's mind, her fists clenching in frustration.  Jareth.  That arrogant bastard.

'And what are you to blame him for?' A little voice in her head piped up. 'Existing?  You were the one who wished Todd away, after all!' Kim groaned, clapping her hands over her ears in an attempt to block out the annoying little voice.  However, covering your ears is not the most effective way to block out a voice that happens to be inside your head, which Kim remembered only when it continued speaking, much to her distaste.

'After all, you said the words.  Jareth just did what he does.'

"Shut up!" She growled in frustration, shaking her head furiously. "I didn't mean it when I wished him away!  It was all just a joke!  Nothing was supposed to happen!"

'Ah, but it did, now, didn't it?' The voice said annoyingly. 'And now you're complaining because you have no help?'

Kim sighed, leaning her head back slightly and closing her eyes. "Guess you're right." She admitted after a minute.  "I'm not exactly in a good position to ask favors.  But, really..." And now she groaned, hands clenched into fists.  "It's true-It isn't fair."

"Well, the whole goddamn world ain't fair, so why're you complaining, bitch?!"

Kim's eyes flew open, mouth hanging open with shock at the sound of someone else's voice. "Who's there?" She squeaked, head snapping wildly around. "Who interrupted me when I was talking to myself?!" The answer came in a blur of blue and the tiniest pinch to Kim's knuckles.  She yelped in pain and looked down, eyes widening as she saw the owner of the voice.

It was the tiniest girl Kim had ever seen, with pale blue skin and violet hair, tiny green eyes narrowed in fury.  On her back was a pair of electric-blue wings, marking her as a faerie.  Kim stared open-mouthed at this tiny girl, who quickly became annoyed and give her hand another pinch.

"YOW!" Shrieked Kim, hopping to her feet and sending the faerie flying.  But the tiny girl caught herself in mid-air, beating her wings rapidly so that she rose in front of Kim, looking so pissed that the pink-haired girl half expected smoke to shoot from her ears. "I DO NOT see what's so particularly funny!" She shrieked, now looking like an enraged dragonfly. "You think being a giant gives you the right to push people around?!  Well, I've HAD it with you pigs!  I'm not listening to you!"

Kim watched in amazement as the faerie shot down towards a nearby toadstool, crossing her arms and turning away from her.  Kim wanted to ask the tiny girl, "What is your problem?!", but decided it too rude.  So, instead, she asked, "Who are you?"

The faerie looked up at her, arms still crossed angrily.  "And why, praytell should I tell you?!" She snarled, and Kim sighed.  This was going to be difficult.  She pointed at herself.

"My name is Kimberly-Ann." She said, loudly, and the faerie's eyes narrowed to slits so tiny they were barely visible.  "And you are...?" The was no answer.  Kim sighed. "Me tell name.  Me Kim.  You be...?" The girl was positively trembling now, but Kim wasn't quite ready to give up yet. "So, like, mah name's _Kim_, yuh-huh!  And, like, _you are, hm, huh, tellmetellme?????"_

The tiny girl snapped.

"If it will shut you up, my name is Flügel der Luft!!!" She screamed, then promptly turned her back on Kim again.  Kim sighed, bending over her, mind automatically translating the name. "Wings of Air." She said, nodding her head at the minuscule creature's wings. "Well, Flügel der Luft is such a mouthful...mind if I call you Flu?" The tiny creature tensed, positively shaking with rage.

"Yes, actually, I do." Kim smirked playfully, falling back onto the ground. Somehow, this suddenly seemed like such a fun idea. "Okay, Flu." She called out, finding it hard not to giggle as the faerie tensed again, hands balled into fists. "I need some help getting through this place, and you look like you live around here!  Don't you?" Flu nodded, clenching and unclenching her fists rather obsessively.  Kim wondered idly if the little blue girl was going to explode.

She hoped not-this might be her easy-ticket out of here.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hoooooooooya!  Wow...now I've got a bitchy little faerie for a companion...O_O

Flu: (*Kicks a toad*)

...........Anyways..............Wow...five pages...my longest chapter yet. -_-; I'm pathetic, I know.

_"You can't be much older then Kim's friend's sister, whatshername."_

Just realized that, as I doubt any of you know me, you don't know who whatshername is.  Whatsername would be K.C, my friend Jeremy's older sister, eighteen as of July 8th.  Heh-heh...sorry if I confused the crap outta you. ^_^;

And now, for you, my precious reviewers...

**Terrie-**He IS nummy!  Not as nummy as DavidBowie!Jareth, though...*_* Mmmmm...spaaaaaaaaaaaandex.....

**Addie-**Heh...trust me, I don't like the new Jareth as much as the old Jareth, either, and I CREATED him!!! o_O I think we all have a connection with the old Jareth...*_____*

**Anne Parkington-**Thank you!  Thank you!(*Bows*)

**Mickey-**^_^ Yes, yes you did.

**I Love You, My Frigid Cow-**Hello, Todd.  That's how you've often greeted me on AIM, don't think I wouldn't recognize it. ^.^

**Zabella:** Thank you!!!(*Blushes, looking like a tomato*)I will, don't worry!

**Labyris:** Thanks!  I'm glad you like my idea!  Just trying to be original...^_~

**=P:** o_O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!(*Updates at the speed of light*)NOT THE CHICKEN!  _NOT THE CHICKEN_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
